


precious

by whimsicality



Series: Drunk in Dragon Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken rambles, F/F, fuck orlesians, it makes josie giddy too, josie deserves all the nice things, their height difference makes me giddy, unbearable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: Josephine and the Inquisitor steal a moment from their busy schedules to find joy and rest in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of accepting prompts + drunk writing on my tumblr. There will be more.
> 
> ma-sulevin asked: I'm bad at coming up with prompts so I'm going to send you a couple from the kissing list I was working off of earlier. ‘I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss’ for your favorite fem pair.

Josie is smiling, giddy with delight as she twirls around the room, her hands clutching the silken fabric of the dress Razi bought her. “Oh it’s so lovely! The color, and the stitching on the hem. My sisters will be envious.” She stops suddenly, her hands coming up to her mouth. “Oh but you shouldn’t have! There are so many things the Inquisition needs. And you’re always getting your armor burnt or punctured or—”

Razi takes two steps and interrupts the anxious babble with a kiss. She leans down, one hand at Josie’s waist and the other sinking into her soft curls. Her lover smells like flowers and ink, her lips warm and full as she gasps, then rises on tiptoe. Razi lingers over the kiss, not stopping until they are both breathless, and then pulls back just enough to press a kiss to Josie’s perfect nose. 

“I saw it and thought of you. And I think I have more than earned the right to buy a present for the woman I love.”

Josie flushes, pink sweeps across her cheekbones. She bites her lower lip and Razi sighs with the desire to kiss her again, to carry her to the bed for a sweet afternoon they have both earned, but do not have time for. “Thank you, Raziya. I will treasure it. As I treasure you.”

At that Razi cannot resist, leaning down to steal another kiss and smiling as she sees Josie’s foot rise up behind her. Josie is the only treasure she needs, more precious than every coin in the Inquisition’s coffers.

The meeting with the Ambassador can wait. Seeing more of Josie’s smiles, stealing her sighs and her giggles, is more than worth pissing off another Orlesian.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://bisexualsatan.tumblr.com) where my [ask](http://bisexualsatan.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for prompts.


End file.
